


Good Place

by team_allen



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: Callum and Whitney finally talk.





	Good Place

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes my own.

“Callum?” Whitney asked, as she approached him. It was nearing midnight on a cold November evening and Callum was alone, sitting on a swing gently pushing himself backwards and forwards. “Everything okay?”

He stopped swinging, abruptly, his feet scuffing on the ground as he came to a stop.

”Whit, um...” It had been a couple of months since the break up. Since one week before the wedding, he told her that he couldn’t marry her. Since he told her that after years of struggling he was finally able to admit the truth. He was gay. And in love with Ben Mitchell. “You’re back.”

She nodded slightly, “Got back this evening. Just needed some time y’know.”

Callum nodded. “I am sorry about...everything.” The last word said as a whisper.

She screwed her eyes shut and took a breath in, sitting on the second swing as she spoke.

”I hated you. More than I’d ever hated anyone before.”

Callum nodded in silence as she continued.

”Why weren’t you just honest with me?” “Was it something I did?”

”Whit, don’t ever think that.” Callum replied. “I wish it had been different. I guess if I just ignored these feelings, I thought that maybe, they’d go away.”

”Have you always known?” She asked.

Callum nodded.

“Then why? Did you ever love me?”

“I did,” Callum said with sincerity. “But, I wasn’t _in_ love with you.”

Whitney scoffed slightly, “Well, at least you’ve been honest now.”

“My Dad and Stuart. I knew they wouldn’t accept who I truly am, and I guess, y’know, I cared more what they thought and living a lie was easier. I’m just sorry you got caught up in it. You didn’t deserve it. You deserve someone who loves you and treats you right. And I truly am sorry.”

”I know you are,” Whitney said. “And now? Are you happy?”

Callum smiled and cocked his head to the side.

“I am, he just...he gets me.”

Whitney smiled, reached over and took Callum’s hand in hers, “I’m happy for you, but Ben Mitchell. Really Cal?” She said with a laugh.

Callum grinned. “Crazy right? But, I can’t even explain. I love him. So much. He’s a pain in the ass at times, but he’s just everything. Sorry, you probably don’t need to hear that.”

”I’ll be honest, it’s going to take time to get used to seeing you two around together, but I’m glad you can finally be _you._ And if your Dad or Stuart say anything, they’ll have me to deal with.”

Callum grinned, “Thank you. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me.”

”Anyway,” Whitney asked. “What you doing here so late?”

“Waiting for Ben,” he said with a smile. “Lola has taken Lexi away for the weekend and Ben drove them. He’s been stuck in traffic for a couple of hours now.”

”Bet that’s driving him nuts.” She laughed.

“Oh, yes,” Callum nodded in agreement. “Patience isn’t his strong suit.”

”You don’t have to wait much longer,” she said and pointed.

Callum looked up and saw Ben’s car pulling into the square, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

”I’ll let you go Cal. Don’t want to keep him waiting. Promise me something though? You love him yeah? Truly and utterly?”

Callum nodded. “Him, and Lexi are everything.”

”You deserve happiness Callum. Both of you do. I never would have put you two together, but you’re good for each other. Don’t lose that.”

“Thank you, Whit,” Callum said as he stood up and pulled her into a hug. “For being so understanding about everything.”

”That’s what ex-wives-to-be are for right?” She said with a laugh. “It’ll take time, but I’d like us to be friends. Despite everything, I’ve missed you.”

”I’ve missed you too.” He replied, and hugged her tighter.

”Go,” She said as she broke the hug. “He’s waiting for ya.”

”Thanks Whit,” and kissed her cheek before jogging across the square to Ben.

Whitney watched from a distance as they embraced each other, Callum’s taller frame engulfing Ben’s in a tight hug and a kiss to his forehead.

She smiled at the sight. He was finally happy. Finally free, and finally him.


End file.
